


Dealing With Amara

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knife Play, M/M, role play, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't know how the brothers will deal with Amara. Neither do Jensen and Jared, but they have an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Amara

Dean had taken a drive to clear his head. He was trying to figure out what it was he felt around Amara, and he was trying to figure out how to explain it to Sam. He still had no ideas, but, as always, just driving helped him feel better.

He felt a familiar feeling when he walked inside. Something felt off. It didn't feel bad, just different. He looked for Sam everywhere. He was beginning to get worried when he found Sam sitting on the bed in Dean's room.

Dean started to speak, but Sam raised his hand and Dean was shoved hard against the wall. He couldn't move. “What the hell?”

“It's okay, Dean. Everything will be fine once our bond is sealed,” Sam said as he took his shirt off.

Dean stared at the mark on Sam's chest. “Why are you in my brother, Amara?”

“You know why. He's the only thing that can keep us apart. Now he can't. Don't worry, Dean. I have Sam's permission to have him...and to have you,” Amara said as Sam moved closer.

“Leave Sam alone, and you can have me.”

“I already have you both.” Sam started stroking Dean's cock through his jeans.

Dean couldn't help the way his body responded. The bond with Amara was just too strong. His heart beat harder. His pulse rate increased. His breathing became heavier. His mind clouded with need. His cock hardened. All this happened instantly when Amara touched him wearing Sam's body.

“You feel it, don't you? You feel how much stronger the bond between us is now that I'm in Sam's body. That's because you were bound to him before he was even born, Dean. That soul mate bond is stronger than anything you've ever seen...until me.

“It was me you felt when you held the First Blade. It was me you felt as the desire to let go and kill everyone around you.

“It's Sam and me that you're feeling right now. You've never felt anything stronger. You've never wanted anything more,” she said as Sam's hand undid Dean's pants and reached inside to keep stroking Dean's hard cock.

“Those powers Sam had? They're still here in his body. They're not from demon blood. He was born with them. Now they're combined with mine. Sam and I are becoming one being, Dean. And together, we're going to complete our claim on you,” Amara/Sam said.

Amara/Sam picked Dean up and laid him down on his bed. Sam's body slowly stripped Dean of his clothing and then removed the rest of his own.

“I promise, Dean, you'll want this before we're done.”

“Get the hell away from me, and get out of my brother.”

“Sorry, Dean, Sam doesn't want me to leave. This is the only way he can have you.”

Amara/Sam dipped his fingers in a clay pot. “Holy oil,” Sam's voice said before the finger of one of Sam's hands was sliding inside Dean while the other hand stroked his cock.

Dean wanted to fight. He couldn't. The bond grew with each stroke, each twist of that finger. Dean wasn't just beginning to want this, he was beginning to need it. Amara/Sam slipped another finger inside Dean.

Dean didn't realize he was pushing back on those fingers as a third slipped inside him. All he could do was stare at the eyes warming his soul, and hear the voice encouraging him to let go and let it happen.

His breath caught in his chest, and he threw his head back as Sam pushed his cock into him. Dean was soon meeting Sam's thrusts.

Sam ran his hands up Dean's body to tease his nipples as he said, “That's it, Dean. Let go. Let it happen. Let our souls complete the bond between us.”

Dean was moaning and pushing to meet Sam's thrusts. “Sam, Sammy, please.”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“You, Sammy, our bond. Seal it, please.”

Sam stilled; he leaned over Dean and kissed him. He rose and grabbed a knife he had placed on the nightstand. He carved a symbol into Dean's chest. Without even looking, he carved the same symbol into his own chest. 

He began moving again, slowly thrusting into Dean's body. He leaned over Dean so that the symbols met. 

Dean felt fire burning through his veins. He met each thrust Sam made wanting more, wanting to be closer to his brother. “Sam, Sammy, please, little brother, please.”

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean came. His orgasm had Sam coming, too. Lights exploded behind his eyes and Dean nearly passed out.

Sam eased out of Dean. He covered Dean with a blanket and walked to the chair and sat with his head in his hands.

Dean got up slowly and walked over to his brother. “It's you, isn't it, Sammy?” he asked softly. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't know how else to beat her. I told her this spell would bind the three of us and she could return to her body. It didn't. It allowed my body to absorb her, but only by sealing the bond with you. I'm sorry for doing this without telling you, but I...”

Sam's words were cut off by Dean's lips pressing softly to them. “I don't know why you think you need to apologize, Sam. You and me? We've always been a part of each other. Nothing's changed.”

“Nothing's changed? Dean, I raped you.”

“Did you?” Dean asked as he ran his hands through Sam's hair. “I begged you to do it, Sammy.”

“That was part of the spell.”

“No, it wasn't. That's something I wanted for years. I knew the symbols weren't anything to do with Amara or they would have looked like the Mark of Cain, something you no longer have on you, by the way. So I knew you were the one claiming me. It helped me fight whatever bond I had with her and focus on you. I wanted you to seal our bond. You did not rape me at all.

“Is she gone, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, but there's residue, I think.”

“Like what?” Dean asked as he sat on Sam's lap slid his arms around him.

“Like this,” Sam said and kissed Dean.

Dean pulled Sam back to the bed. “I can deal with that,” Dean grinned.

“You're really okay with this, Jen?” Jared asked.

“Let me show you how really okay I am with this,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared down on top of him. “Thank you, Jay. By the way, how did you get that prop knife off the set?”


End file.
